This disclosure relates to a temperature compensation system and method for a cooling system used, for example, in an aircraft. In particular, the temperature compensation system relates to detecting leakage in the cooling system.
A closed-loop liquid aircraft cooling system includes a motor-driven pump that circulates coolant through a cooling loop. Some desired coolants may have a density that varies with temperature. As liquid temperatures change throughout the system, the system volume will also change. Typically, the cooling loop includes a reservoir to accommodate thermal expansion and contraction of the coolant, among other things. The volume change is detected by a level sensor within the system reservoir.